winterhawk drabbles
by upwiththebirds33
Summary: from my tumblr account, just the bois bein soft, all sfw
1. dressing room kerfluffle

You walk out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits you, but it's not your friend waiting outside the room like you thought

/

"So, I think this one works?" Clint called to Natasha as he struggled to tie his bowtie in a cramped dressing room stall. "I still don't know why Tony told us to get new clothes for this interview, but I ain't complaining about new sweatshirts for free. What do you think?" He walked out of the dressing room, pretending to be strutting down the red carpet, and found someone who was most definitely not Natasha standing outside the dressing room. Clint stared at the stranger in shock for a moment, then did his best to compose himself. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, blushing furiously. Random stranger was quite attractive, and he was staring curiously at Clint.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, smiling. "For the record, your tux looks nice." Natasha walked over, chuckling when she saw how flustered Clint was.

"Clint, this is Bucky. He'll be joining the team pretty soon, he's a friend of Steve's." Clint looked back and forth between Nat and Bucky for a few moments, speechless.

He's gonna be an avenger? Clint signed, and Nat nodded. He's really cute. She chuckled.

"Hey, Bucky, you wanna come with us for some coffee?" Nat asked. Because I know you're too scared to, she signed to Clint, who glared at her.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Bucky replied. "Sounds like fun."


	2. sitting in lap kisses

74: Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other's Lap

/

"Hey Bucky, sit over here for a sec."

"Whatcha doing?" Bucky asked, suspicious. "Last time you said that, you held me down until you made me admit that yes, I think Will Turner is cute."

"Oh yeah, that time… that was fun."

"Was not."

"Was too-never mind. Sit here, I promise I won't pin you to the bed. Really." Clint looked at him, eyes wide.

"Alright, fine, guilt me into it." Bucky sat down in front of Clint who was sitting on some pillows in an attempt to be tall.

"So, how was your day? Tony do anything dumb?" Clint asked. Bucky nodded, launching into an anecdote about how Tony tried to fix the communal coffee maker and it exploded, and it sprayed Strange, and basically the situation rapidly turned more and more chaotic until Strange magicked duck tape over Tony's mouth. Clint nodded along, twirling his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"That sounds pretty fun, I'm sad I missed it," Clint said. "But I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"Nat and Carol were teaching me how to do hair, you want me to do yours?" Clint looked so hopeful, and Bucky might've melted a little.

"Sure! My hairbrush is on the table, I think, there should be some hair ties on the handle." Clint started teasing out the knots from the bottom as Bucky started telling another story about the time he tried to cut his hair with a knife.

"...so then my mom asked, 'Bucky what are you doing in the kitchen,' and then she saw the hair on the floor and started yelling, right? And then Steve walked in to ask if I could come over, and my mom glared at him, it scared him so bad that he didn't come back over for a week. Boy, my mom was mad." Clint burst out laughing.

"That's adorable, holy cow. Alright, done."

"Can I look?"

"Ah ah ah, don't move," Clint said. "There's one more step. Look at me?" Bucky turned around to look at Clint, who was smiling like a maniac.

"What are you-"

Clint leaned in, brushing his lips against Bucky's forehead as Bucky smiled.

"You're perfect."

"I love you too."


	3. kiss to hide from bad guys

17: needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

/

"Clint."

"Yeah?"

"Don't look, but there's two Hydra guys at your five-o-clock."

"Aw, Hydra, no… They'll know who we are. My sunglasses, while awesome, aren't gonna disguise me well. We need to-"

"Kiss me."

"What?!" Clint was caught off guard.

"Like Nat says, 'public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.' Kiss me."

"Well, Nat's always right, after all." He pulled Bucky over off the main sidewalk and kissed him, hard. Bucky melted into him, running his hand through Clint's hair and taking his other hand as the Hydra agent walked over.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, suspicious. Clint turned around to face the agent, incredulous, as the man glared. Bucky stiffened almost imperceptibly, and Clint felt his grip tighten.

"Is it against the law now to walk with my boyfriend? I don't know what kind of law enforcement you are, but I haven't seen that uniform before. We're just out for a walk, enjoying the weather, you know?" He gave Bucky's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hmph… well, enjoy your walk. I have somewhere to be, if you'll excuse me… carry on." He turned on his heel and walked away, and Bucky sighed in relief.

"I told you it would work," he joked, still a bit shaken.

"You were right, Clint replied, smiling. "And I can't say no to a kiss." He took both of Bucky's hands in front of him, stood up on his tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Love you," he whispered into Bucky's ear.

"I love you too."


	4. top of head kisses

76: top of head kisses

/

Cooking was not easy, Bucky had decided. He had tried to make meatballs one night-those were a disaster. However, he thought he was getting the hang of pancakes. The bonus of pancakes was that they were a siren song to Clint-wherever the pancake smell was, you could bet that Clint would follow.

"Did you make pancakes?" Clint asked, still sleepy. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, and his purple shirt was rumpled.

"I did. You want some?" Bucky asked, gesturing to the plate and a mug of coffee.

"Yes please," Clint replied softly, wrapping his arms around Bucky from behind and laying his head on Bucky's back. Bucky loved 'koala Clint,' as he had affectionately dubbed sleepy, clingy Clint. He disentangled himself from Clint's arms and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before handing him a plate of pancakes and his purple mug.

"Thanks Buck."

"Yep." He finished making the rest of the pancakes and brought his plate to the table, along with a mug of tea. He put them down, then walked over behind Clint.

"Good pancakes?"

"Mmm, yeah, thanks," Clint said around a mouthful of pancake. Bucky smiled, then leaned down to bestow a kiss on Clint's head.

"No problem."

alternatively:

"Clint, what the heck are you doing up there?"

"Sit-ups. What does it look like?" He was hanging from his legs from a set of monkey bars, his feet wedged in the second bar to avoid falling, and doing some kind of upside-down crunch/sit-up thing. The bar was high enough that his head was a little above the top of Bucky's. "If you stand right here-" he pointed to a spot on the mat directly below him-"I can show you something neat." Bucky quirked an eyebrow and stood under him.

"What's this 'trick,' then?" Clint chuckled and dropped a quick kiss on Bucky's hair, and Bucky bushed furiously as Peter, Tony, and Steve "ooOOOH"ed simultaneously.

"Love you, Buck."

"Uh-huh."


	5. spin the bottle kiss

39: spin the bottle kiss

/

"Alright, boring people!" Tony announced one afternnon. "Today, we're going to stop moping and play… spin the bottle!"

Sam, Bruce, Nat, and Steve sighed.

"See, this is exactly the attitude I'm talking about! Everyone sit down on the floor, come on." The Avengers sat, although not without some grumbling. Tony produced a soda bottle and set it in the middle.

"Nat, you go first," Tony announced. Nat scowled at him and spun the bottle, which landed on-

"Really? Tony? I couldn't get a good-looking Avenger?" She crawled across the circle and kissed Tony on the cheek, grimacing the entire way as Bruce and Sam snickered. "Eugh, you taste like motor oil." Strange nodded, smiling wryly, and Bruce and Sam lost it.

"Alright, enough," Tony announced. "Clint, you're next." Clint raised an eyebrow, trying to stay collected, as he silently begged whoever was listening that he wouldn't get Stark or Steve.

"Natasha!" Tony exclaimed. It seemed that he had taken the role of announcer, Clint sighed in relief and leaned over to Nat, placing a kiss on her nose. She gave him a small smile, and he sighed in relief as he sat back down. They rotated through the circle, suffering through an unnecessarily theatrical kiss between Stark and Strange, and finally the bottle came to Bucky. He sighed, spun the bottle, and gasped in mixed horror and relief as the bottle landed on Clint.

_Should we go public?_ he signed quickly.

_Yeah, if you want._ Clint signed back. Nat, the only other Avenger who knew ASL, snickered quietly._ I knew it! _

Bucky stood up, almost sauntering over to Clint, who stood up as well. Bucky cupped Clint's face in his hands and slowly leaned in, pressing a slow, soft kiss to Clint's lips as the Aveners around them erupted in applause. Clint's put his hands on Bucky's waist, kissing him harder.

"Pretty fun game, huh?" he mumbled into Bucky's lips, low enough that only Bucky could hear.

"I'd say so."


	6. quick kiss

"Bucky."

"Mmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You're anxious."

"Maybe."

"What's wrong?"

"Tony asked to look at my arm again."

"He's not gonna hurt you, Buck, I promise."

"I know, but…"

"He's not gonna do anything you don't want him to. He just noticed it was acting up a bit and asked if he could fix it. Nat and I can come with you if you'd be more comfortable. It won't be anything like Hydra, okay?"

"Just… the idea… it's too close to what they did. What they tried…" A tear slipped down his face, followed by a tiny sniffle.

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright, Buck. Really." Clint wiped Bucky's cheek with the pad of his thumb and cupped his chin in his hands. "It's gonna be okay, alright? I'll be right there next to you, the whole time."

"O-Okay."

"I love you." Clint pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's nose.

"I love you too."


End file.
